harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Morderstwo rodziny Riddle'ów
Morderstwo Rodziny Riddle'ów '(ang. ''Murder of the Riddle family) — zabójstwo rodziny Riddle'ów popełnione przez młodego Lorda Voldemorta w 1943 roku, w wiosce Little Hangleton. Zabójstwo było zemstą za porzucenie go i jego matki przez mugolskiego ojca, przez co chłopak był sierotą. W morderstwo to został wrobiony Morfin Gaunt. Motyw Szesnastoletni Tom Marvolo Riddle postanowił zamordować swojego ojca, gdy dowiedział się o jego mugolskim pochodzeniu, mszcząc się równocześnie za to, że ojciec porzucił jego matkę i wyparł się ich dziecka, którym był on sam. Voldemort był przekonany, że ojciec porzucił matkę, ponieważ dowiedział się, że ona jest czarownicą. Młody Tom Riddle Jr chciał też zatrzeć swoje mugolskie korzenie, które były dla niego przejawem przeciętności i powodem do wstydu. Dlatego w przyszłości zmienił nawet swoje imię i nazwisko odziedziczone po ojcu i zaczął określać się tytułem Lord Voldemort. Tło zdarzenia Historia rodziców Toma mały|250px|[[Albus Dumbledore odwiedza małego Toma w sierocińcu. Od niego chłopiec dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem]] Mniej więcej od 1925 roku, Meropa Gaunt - czarownica i późniejsza matka Toma Marvola Riddle'a - zaczęła podkochiwać się w przystojnym mugolu z pobliskiej rezydencji, Tomie Riddle'u. Nie była ona zbyt urodziwa, ani bogata, więc chłopak nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Jej ojciec i brat nienawidzili mugoli, co otwarcie wyrażali w obecności Meropy, która kryła się ze swoimi uczuciami. Gdy Morfin zorientował się w uczuciach siostry, użył nieznanego zaklęcia-uroku, które wywołało bolesną wysypkę u Riddle'a''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), Rozdział: Ród Gaunta, s. 227. Jego twarz pokryła się bąblami. Gdy ojciec i brat Meropy trafili do więzienia za napaść na urzędników ministerstwa, Meropa postanowiła działać. Nic nie odwiodło dziewczyny od jej miłości i postanowiła uwieść Riddle'a, z pomocą eliksiru miłosnego. Gdy ten wypił magiczny napój, zakochał się w niezbyt urodziwej Meropie. Nie była to jednak prawdziwa miłość. Meropa, wiedząc, że jej rodzina nie zaakceptuje związku z mugolem (związek mugola z czarownicą oznaczał degradację jej magicznego stanu w oczach jej ojca i brata), postanowiła uciec z ukochanym. Wyjechali do Londynu i tam Meropa zaszła w ciążę. Myśląc, że Tom pokocha ją naprawdę, dziewczyna przestała mu podawać eliksir. Mugol, widząc ciężarną kobietę (mogła mu też wyznać, że jest czarownicą), której nie kochał, postanowił ją porzucić i wrócić w rodzinne strony. To zupełnie podłamało Meropę, która popadła w depresję i biedę. Za grosze sprzedała medalion Salazara Slytherina, który ukradła wcześniej swemu ojcu. Upokorzona, nie mogła tam wrócić. 31 grudnia 1926 roku, zawitała pod drzwi sierocińca Wool's, gdzie tego samego dnia urodziła swego syna. Kazała mu nadać imię po ojcu - Tom, drugie imię po jej ojcu - Marvolo i nazwisko po jej ukochanym, Riddle. Niedługo potem zmarła, życząc sobie by chłopiecwyglądał jak ojciec. Mały chłopiec dorastał później w tym miejscu, nieświadomy swych magicznych korzeni i pochodzenia. Przez następne 10 lat, nikt z bliskich go nie odwiedzał. Jego ojciec - Riddle Sr, wyparł się chłopaka, a Gauntowie nie wiedzieli nic o jego istnieniu. Ale życzenie matki się spełniło - z wyglądu Tom przypominał co raz bardziej swego przystojnego ojca. mały|250px|Chata Gauntów. W tle rezydencja Riddle'ów|lewo Dzieciństwo w sierocińcu Około 1936 roku, do sierocińca przybył Albus Dumbledore, który złożył tam wizytę młodemu Tomowi. Poinformował go, że jest czarodziejem i wręczył mu list, w którym była informacja o tym, że został przyjęty do Hogwartu. Młody Riddle, nie ukrywał swojego podekscytowania i wyjawił Dumbledore'owi, że potrafił rozmawiać z wężami. Wyszły też na jaw różne dziwne incydenty, do których dochodziło w sierocińcu z udziałem chłopca: kradzież przedmiotów należących do innych dzieci czy znęcanie się nad nimi. Młody Tom Riddle, otrzymał szansę na nowe życie. Miał niedługo rozpocząć naukę w szkole dla prawdziwych czarodziejów. Lata nauki w Hogwarcie Chłopiec po rozpoczęciu nauki w Hogwarcie, trafił do Slytherinu. Rozpoczął usilne starania, by poznać historię własnej rodziny i tajemnicę swego pochodzenia. Po tym, gdy dowiedział się, ze jest czarodziejem, założył, że swoje magiczne zdolności odziedziczył po ojcu. W żadnych kronikach szkolnych czy gablotach z wyróżnieniami, nie znalazł jednak śladu informacji o Tomie Riddle'u czy jego przodkach. Musiał pogodzić się z myślą, że jego ojciec nigdy nie uczył się w Hogwarcie. Dzięki swojemu drugiemu imieniu "Marvolo", Tom odnalazł linię przodków rodziny Gauntów, którzy byli ostatnimi żyjącymi przedstawicielami rodu, sięgającymi korzeniami Salazara Slytherina, legendarnego współzałożyciela Hogwartu. Młody czarodziej zrozumiał, że swoje magiczne pochodzenie zawdzięczał matce, a nie ojcu.Tom był bardzo zdolnym uczniem i otrzymywał wiele wyróżnień za swoje wyniki w nauce. Został prefektem własnego domu. Zafascynowany potęgą, jaką może dać magia, zainteresował się ''Czarną Magią i w tajemnicy rozwijał własne zdolności magiczne w tym zakresie. Wertując różne zakazane księgi, natknął się na temat horkruksów. Odtąd, podobnie jak kwestie związane z jego pochodzeniem, stało się to jego obsesją. mały|289x289px|Drugi od prawej, Tom Marvolo Riddle, niedługo po zabójstwie ojcaW trakcie kolejnych lat nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Tom zetknął się z ideologią "czystości krwi" (w domu Slytherina była ona wyznacznikiem statusu czarodzieja), która głosiła wyższość jednych rodów czarodziejów nad innymi, ze względu na ich pochodzenie i brak małżeństw z mugolami. Tom Marvolo Riddle podkreślał więc swoje koneksje z założycielem szkoły, wężoustym Salazarem Slytherinem, do którego domu przynależał. Po części w wyniku fascynacji swym potężnym przodkiem, młody Tom odkrył i doprowadził do otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic. W wyniku uwolnienia Bazyliszka, doszło do wypadku i śmierci uczennicy, Marty Warren. Sprawcy nigdy nie schwytano, a Tom wszelkie podejrzenia za otwarcie Komnaty, zrzucił na Hagrida. Uczynił tak dlatego, że po incydencie z Bazyliszkiem, szkole groziło zamknięcie. Sposób działania Toma, przy odwróceniu winy od siebie i znalezieniu kozła ofiarnego, zdradzał jego spryt i przebiegłość. Podobny sposób zachowania, można będzie zauważyć u niego kilka lat później, gdy dokona morderstwa na swych mugolskich przodkach. Przebieg zbrodni Latem 1943 roku, Tom postanowił odnaleźć żyjących przedstawicieli swego rodu. W tym celu odbył podróż z Londynu (latem wciąż mieszkał w sierocińcu) do wioski Little Hangleton, gdzie miał nadzieję odnaleźć swojego dziadka Marvola (czarodzieja) i dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o własnym pochodzeniu. Wizyta w domu Gauntów mały|224x224px|Dom Gauntów|lewo Pewnego wieczoru, latem 1943 roku, w domu Gauntów pojawił się młody Tom Marvolo Riddle, szukając informacji na temat swego pochodzenia. Zastał tam Morfina, brata matki Meropy i zaczęli rozmawiać w mowie wężów. Tom dowiedział się od niego, że jego dziadek Marvolo już nie żył i że był synem Toma Riddle'a, mugola mieszkającego w pobliskiej rezydencji, który po porzuceniu jego matki, powrócił w rodzinne strony. Tom musiał zauważyć okazały pierścień na palcu wuja. Morfin w pierwszej chwili chciał go zaatakować, bo wziął go za Toma Riddle'a seniora - chłopak był bardzo podobny do ojca, ale młodszy. Morfin wyjawił mu, że jego matka wiele lat temu uciekła, zabierając medalion Salazara Slytherina (mówiąc to wpadł w szał). Voldemort nagle zaatakował i oszołomił wuja. Zostawił go nieprzytomnego na podłodze i zabrał jego różdżkę oraz pierścień Marvolo Gaunta, który wuj nosił na palcu. Zrozumiał, że to jego matka była czarownicą, a jego ojciec mugolem, który nie chciał go znać. Zapałał nienawiścią do ojca, który się go wyparł i skazał na dorastanie w sierocińcu. Kierowany furią i żądzą zemsty, młody chłopak wyszedł i udał się do pobliskiego domu, gdzie mieszkał jego ojciec. Morderstwo rodziny Riddle'ów mały|206x206px|Spotkanie Morfina z Tomem Marvolem Riddlem Do odebrania życia ojcu oraz dziadkom, Voldemort użył różdżki swojego wuja Morfina Gaunta, którego wcześniej oszołomił. Pod osłoną nocy udał się do wielkiego domu za drogą, ''domu Riddle'ów, w którym mieszkał jego ojciec i dziadkowie. Włamał się do ich rezydencji i bez skrupułów zabił całą trójkę, przebywającą wtedy w salonie ( trzykrotnie użył zaklęcia Avada Kedavra). Ciała zamordowanych osób miały na sobie stroje do kolacji. Ich twarze zastygły w przerażeniu, wskazując nieludzki szok w chwili śmierci. Następnie Tom powrócił do chaty Gauntów i wszczepił własne wspomnienia z dokonanej przed chwilą zbrodni, w pamięć nieprzytomnego wuja. Odłożył jego różdżkę i zniknął. Po zabójstwie * Dzień po morderstwie, służąca z domu Riddle'ów odkryła zwłoki swych panów. Biegała i krzyczała po okolicy, informując wszystkich o zbrodni. Lokalni mieszkańcy, mimo, że nie przepadali za rodziną zarozumiałych i bogatych Riddle'ów, byli zszokowani tajemniczym zabójstwem ich sąsiadów. Mugolska policja, nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak doszło do zabójstwa. Na ciałach trójki ofiar, nie było widać żadnych ran, ani śladów przemocy. O dokonanie morderstwa oskarżyła Franka Bryce'a, pełniącego w rezydencji funkcję ogrodnika, ponieważ nie można było odkryć śladów włamania (drzwi i okna były całe). Zeznał on policji, że w dniu morderstwa, jedyną osobą, którą zauważył w pobliżu domu, był "''jakiś nie znany mu wyrostek, czarnowłosy i blady"Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), Rozdział: Dom Riddle'ów, str. 9 (był to zapewne Tom Marvolo Riddle). Nikt inny jednak nie potwierdził jego zeznań, więc policja uznała, że Bryce po prostu go wymyślił. W czasie, gdy Bryce był zamknięty w więzieniu, policja otrzymała protokół oględzin zwłok, który stwierdzał, ze na ciele ofiar nie było żadnych śladów przemocy czy objawów zatrucia czy zadławienia - nie wiedziano co było przyczyną ich morderstwa. W świetle tych wszystkich faktów, Frank Bryce - z braku dowodów oraz nieustalenia przyczyn zgonu Riddle'ów - został wypuszczony. Dla mugolskiej policji morderstwo pozostało sprawą niewyjaśnioną. Mieszkańcy Little Hangleton, w prywatnych opiniach uznali jednak Franka za prawdziwego mordercę i takie plotki rozprzestrzeniali po okolicy. * mały|252x252px|Frank Bryce - ogrodnik z rezydencji Riddle'ów, niesłusznie oskarżony o morderstwo swych panów przez mugolską policję.Nad ranem następnego dnia, Morfin ocknął się w swojej chacie i zorientował, że pierścień Marvolo Gaunta zniknął. Nie pamiętał wydarzeń poprzedniej nocy i młodego obcego chłopaka, który pojawił się w jego domu,wypytując o Riddle'a i Marvola. Podczas wieczornej rozmowy chłopak nie wyjawił mu kim jest. A rozmawiał z nim w mowie wężów. Gaunt usłyszał wydzierającą się służącą z rezydencji Riddle'ów i dowiedział, że mugole z tego domu zostali tej nocy zamordowani. Zapewne Morfin zupełnie nie pamiętał, że ktoś odwiedzał go zeszłej nocy, ponieważ Tom zmodyfikował jego pamięć. * W Ministerstwie Magii otrzymano sygnał, że w wiosce Little Hangleton doszło tego wieczoru do nieuprawnionego użycia czarów. Nie wiedziano jednak kto i w jakim celu tego dokonał. Po dotarciu na miejsce, wysłannicy z Ministerstwa Magii dowiedzieli się o dokonanym morderstwie w rezydencji Riddle'ów. Od razu zorientowali się, że za zabójstwo odpowiadał czarodziej, oraz że mordując trójkę mugoli użyto zaklęcia Avada kedavra. Podejrzenie padło na Morfina (jedynego czarodzieja z tej okolicy), który od lat znany był z otwartej niechęci do mugoli (już wcześniej siedział 3 lata w Azkabanie za nieuprawnione użycie czarów wobec jednej z ofiar morderstwa - właśnie Toma Riddle'a seniora - oraz za zaatakowanie urzędnika Ministertwa Magii, Boba Ogdena). Po wezwaniu go na przesłuchanie, okazało się, że to z pomocą jego różdżki dokonano morderstw. Morfin wyrażał się na temat Toma Riddle'a Seniora z pogardą i szczegółowo opisał przebieg zbrodni, nie pozostawiając sędziom wątpliwości, że to on jest mordercą. Nie wiedział, że jego pamięć została zmodyfikowana. Nie wyparł się winy i został skazany na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Dowody przeciwko niemu były przytłaczające, a dodatkowo agresywne zachowanie Gaunta, podtrzymywało przekonanie sędziów, że to on jest winny. Morfina dręczyła ciągle jedna myśl - zagubił pierścień Marvolo Gaunta. Nikt z sędziów nie zwrócił uwagi na fakt, że w noc morderstwa, Morfin został okradziony z ważnej rodzinnej pamiątki, ani okoliczności w jakich do tego doszło. W oczach sędziów był mordercą, a sprawa pierścienia została zignorowana. * Zapewne niedługo po śmierci Riddle'ów, w Little Hangleton odbył się ich pogrzeb. Zostali pochowani na pobliskim cmentarzu. O ich mogile dowiedzieliśmy się z wydarzeń w czerwcu 1995 roku''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), rozdział 32: Ciało, krew i kość'', gdy na ten cmentarz zostanie przeniesiony Harry Potter i będzie świadkiem (współuczestnikiem) odrodzenia się Czarnego Pana. Chłopiec został wtedy przywiązany do mogiły-grobu Riddle'ów i usłyszał wtedy od samego Voldemorta, co wydarzyło się tu w 1943 roku. mały|255x255px|Morfin Gaunt, uznany za winnego zabójstwa rodziny Riddle'ów w 1943 roku, chociaż nigdy nie popełnił tego czynu Prawdziwe wspomnienie Morfina Na kilka tygodni przed śmiercią Morfina, Albus Dumbledore usiłował dowieść jego niewinności (wpadł na ślad zmodyfikowanej pamięci Gaunta i z pomocą legilimencji odkrył, że w noc morderstwa, odwiedził go młody Voldemort), podejrzewając prawdę na temat morderstwa, jednak Ministerstwo Magii tak długo zwlekało w tej sprawie, że domniemany morderca zdążył w międzyczasie umrzeć w więzieniu. Wszelkie dowody jego niewinności przestały mieć znaczenie. Dumbledore jednak zachował te prawdziwe wspomnienia, wydobyte z pamięci Morfina. Pomogło mu ono później wpaść na trop horkruksa, którym był skradziony wujowi przez Toma pierścień Marvola, oraz na miejsce jego ukrycia. Wspomnienie to później pokazał Harry'emu Potterowi, by mógł poznać prawdę. Konsekwencje zdarzenia * Tom Marvolo Riddle, zabijając swojego ojca, stworzył drugi ze swoich horkruksów, do czego posłużył mu skradziony Morfinowi, pierścień Marvola Gaunta. Nie wiadomo jednak, kiedy dokładnie go stworzył. Przypuszcza się, że miało to miejsce już po tym, jak uzyskał informacje od Horacego Slughorna, na temat tego czym są horkruksy i jak się je tworzy (poprzez morderstwo). Riddle już wtedy nosił pierścień na palcu, a po stworzeniu z niego horkruksa, pozostawił go ukrytego w domu swych magicznych przodków, chacie Gauntów. W 1996 roku odnalazł go tu Albus Dumbledore. Po założeniu na palec, z horkrusksa uwolniła się klątwa, która zaatakowała rękę Dumbledore'a. Z powodu zakażenia, Albus Dumbledore zapewne by zmarł, gdyby nie jego nagła śmierć z ręki Severusa Snape'a na wieży astronomicznej. Wcześniej Dumbledore zniszczył horkruks i wydobył ukryty w nim Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Kamień ten przekazał później w swym testamencie Harry'emu (był ukryty w złotym zniczu). mały|242x242px|Skradziony Morfinowi przez Toma, [[Pierścień Kadmusa Peverella|Pierścień Gauntów]] * Tom dokonując tej zbrodni, zatarł ślady wskazujące na niego. Za winnego potrójnego morderstwa na mugolach uznano Morfina, który do śmierci przebywał w Azkabanie ( mimo że nigdy nie popełnił tego czynu). Winny tej zbrodni Tom Marvolo Riddle, nigdy nie został skazany - wykryto jedynie, że w tej okolicy dokonano morderstwa, do którego, na skutek wszczepienia mu wspomnień przez Toma i nienawiści do mugoli, przyznał się Morfin. Ministerstwo Magii, mimo interwencji Albusa Dumbledore'a (doszło do niej wiele lat po zabójstwie) i odnalezienia przez niego prawdziwych wspomnień Morfina, nie próbowało dociec prawdy, i dowiedzieć się, jaką rolę w całym zdarzeniu odegrał Tom. Zaginął pierścień Marvola, czego nie mógł sobie wybaczyć Morfin, ale nikt z Ministertwa nie uznał tego za istotną poszlakę. Dumbledore przypuszczał także, że po dokonaniu tego morderstwa, młody Riddle porzucił swoją dotychczasową tożsamość na rzecz nowej, uosabianej później przez Lorda Voldemorta - pod tym imieniem był znany później. Morfin resztę życia spędził w Azkabanie, gdzie zmarł i został pochowany na więziennym cmentarzu ( podłamany psychicznie utratą pierścienia, wykrzykiwał ciągle, że "On mu tego nigdy nie wybaczy", ''czyli jego ojciec, po którym odziedziczył rodzinną pamiątkę). * Tom Marvolo Riddle, jako prefekt naczelny i jeden z najwybitniejszych uczniów Slytherinu w historii, mógł po zabiciu własnego ojca, nadal działać bezkarnie w szkole i pozostać nietykalnym. Przez ostatnie lata nauki, Tom zebrał wystarczająco dużą grupę swoich zwolenników, którzy w późniejszych czasach dali początek śmierciożercom. * Zacierając swoje mugolskie korzenie, dokonał kolejnego kroku w budowie własnej potęgi w drodze do zapanowania nad światem czarodziejów. Morderstwo Toma Riddle'a było częścią obsesji Voldemorta na punkcie własnego pochodzenia. Każde kolejne horkruksy, miały podkreślać jego wyjątkowość (diadem Roweny Ravenclaw, czarka Helgi Hufflepuff), przynależność do wybitnego rodu (pierścień Gaunta, medalion Slytherina, dziennik), pochodzenie i władanie mową wężów (Nagini). * Szczątki własnego ojca, posłużyły Lordowi Voldemortowi latem 1995 roku, do jego ponownego odrodzenia się na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton. Użył jego kości, jako niezbędnego składnika eliksiru. * W Komnacie Tajemnic, w 1993 roku, postać Toma Riddle'a z dziennika wyjawiła Harry'emu swoją tożsamość, gdy z liter "''Tom Marvolo Riddle" ułożył anagram: "I am Lord Voldemort". Wtedy też Tom przyznał, że nie zamierzał nosić imienia i nazwiska po swym "szlamowatym ojcu" ( my ''filthy muggle father's name)'Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film), scena w Komnacie Tajemnic Odrodzenie się Voldemorta w 1995 roku mały|180x180px|Grób [[Tom Riddle Sr|Toma Riddle'a Seniora]] Upadek Voldemorta w 1981 roku Zobacz też: Atak w Dolinie Godryka * Voldemort utracił swoje ciało w Noc Duchów 1981 roku, gdy próbował zabić małego Harr'yego Pottera w Dolinie Godryka. Uderzony rykoszetem swojego własnego zaklęcia (Avada kedavra), nie zginął zupełnie, ponieważ kilka cząstek własnej duszy, ukrył w utworzonych wcześniej horkruksach. One chroniły go przed całkowitą śmiercią. Przez następne 13 lat, był czymś w rodzaju cienia, pasożytującego na ciałach wężów i innych żywych istot, które udało mu się opanować (m. in. Kwiryniusza Quirrella, nad którym przejął kontrolę). Nie był jednak w stanie odzyskać swojej cielesnej i trwałej formy, z którą wróciłaby mu swoboda z korzystania z jego czarnomagicznych zdolności. Szansa na odzyskanie ciała pojawiła się wraz z odkryciem przez Voldemorta-poczwarkę, specjalnego starożytnego zaklęcia-eliksiru, który umożliwiłby mu powrót do utraconej w 1981 roku postaci. Do odrodzenia własnego ciała, Voldemort potrzebował trzech niezbędnych składników: kości ojca, krwi wroga, oraz ciała własnego sługi. mały|220x220px|Grób rodzinny Riddle'ów Odrodzenie się potęgi Voldemorta * 24 czerwca 1995 roku, doszło na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton, do odrodzenia się Czarnego Pana – odzyskania przez niego ciała. Eliksir uwarzył Glizdogon – sługa Voldemorta i wrzucił słabe i kruche ciałko Voldemorta do kotła. Z grobu rodziny Riddle'ów, Pettigrew przeniósł do kotła prochy ojca (w filmie była to kość). Następnie Glizdogon uciął sobie własną rękę i wrzucił ją do kotła (ciało sługi). Jako trzeciego składnika (krwi wroga) użył krwi Harry'ego Pottera. Chłopiec został sprowadzony na cmentarz podstępem. Podczas trzeciego zadania w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, chłopiec wraz z Cedrikiem Diggorym dotknęli pucharu, który okazał się świstoklikiem. Przeniósł ich na cmentarz w Little Hangleton, gdzie miało zaraz dojść do uwarzenia eliksiru i odrodzenia się Czarnego Pana. Na swojego wroga wybrał on bowiem Harry'ego Pottera - którego uznał za winnego swego upadku i załamania się jego potęgi. Cedrik został zabity przez Glizdogona, a Harry'ego przywiązał właśnie do grobowca, gdzie spoczywał Tom Riddle Sr. mały|244x244px|Voldemort w cielesnej postaci, odrodził się m.in. dzięki kości swego ojca * Kość ojca, którego w 1943 roku zamordował sam Voldemort, stała się niezbędnym elementem planu Czarnego Pana, o odrodzeniu się jego potęgi. W postawie Voldemorta nie dało się odczuć wyrzutów za to co zrobił. Stwierdził jedynie, że jego mugolski ojciec, okazał się użyteczny - bo pomógł odrodzić się jemu, czarnoksiężnikowi. I chociaż ciało Voldemorta nie przypominało już ludzkiego ( twarz z otworami węża zamiast nozdrzy, bladą i pozbawioną włosów skórą), on sam widział w tym zwycięstwo nad śmiercią. Po raz pierwszy Voldemort przyznał jednak, że śmierć jego ojca (i w pewnym sensie życie) była pożyteczna. Pomogła w odbudowie sił i - przypominającego ludzkie - ciała czarnoksiężnika. Mógł powrócić do swego planu, zapanowania nad światem czarodziejów, dzięki szczątkom swych mugolskich przodków. Nie udało mu się jednak zabić Harry'ego Pottera, co miało być zwieńczeniem tego święta. Chłopcu udało się przeżyć, dzięki zjawisku Priori Incantatem i wykorzystaniu świstoklika do powrotu na teren Hogwartu. Zobacz też: Cmentarz w Little Hangleton Ciekawostki * Morfin spotykając Toma Marvolo Riddle'a w swej chacie, zapewne nigdy nie zeznał podczas procesu, że młody przystojny chłopak, bardzo podobny do Toma Riddle'a seniora odwiedził go w noc, gdy popełniono morderstwo. Możliwe, że fakt o tym wydarzeniu został głęboko ukryty w jego pamięci przez Voldemorta, który chciał zataić fakt pojawienia się w wiosce. * Chociaż rodzina Riddle'ów była spokrewniona z Tomem Marvolem Riddle'em, to jednak brak informacji o tym, by młody Riddle (prawdziwy morderca) został przesłuchany przez urzędników Ministerstwa Magii w tej sprawie. * Gdy latem 1994 roku, Voldemort ukrywał się w domu Riddle'ów pod postacią poczwarki, z pomocą swego sługi Petera Pettigrew zamordował jeszcze jedną osobę, którą był Frank Bryce , mugol-ogrodnik z rezydencji jego ojca, którego wcześniej zamknięto w więzieniu po morderstwie Riddle'ów w 1943 r. Chociaż policja wypuściła go z braku dowodów, w wiosce Little Hangleton panowała opinia, że to on zabił swych panów. * Zabijając Riddle'ów w ich domu oraz przyczyniając się do zamknięcia w Azkabanie Morfina (ostatniego żyjącego przedstawiciela rodziny Gauntów) i jego śmierci, Tom Marvolo Riddle spowodował wygaśnięcie obydwu rodów jego przodków. Pozostał co prawda on sam (status kogoś wyjątkowego), ale zabijając ojca, w symboliczny sposób wyparł się swych mugolskch korzeni. * Narodziny Delphini, ze związku Voldemorta i Bellatriks Lestrange, stały się mimowolnym aktem przedłużenia rodu Gauntów i mugolskiej linii Riddle'ów. CórkaHarry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka), Akt 3, Scena 21, s. 280 Czarnego Pana miała w sobie krew obydwu tych rodzin, a Meropa i Tom Riddle senior byliby jej dziadkami. * Tom Marvolo Riddle, zabił swego ojca-mugola, gdy tylko nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. Można przypuszczać, że zamiar uśmiercenia Toma Riddle'a seniora, pojawił się u niego już wcześniej. * Mugolscy przodkowie Riddle'a byli zamożni i reprezentowali wyższą klasę społeczną w świecie zwykłych ludzi. Tom Marvolo Riddle, zabił ich różdżką Morfina Gaunta, co prawda czarodzieja, ale pochodzącego z rodziny o bardzo złej reputacji (w świecie magii), zdegenerowanej i biednej. Przodkowie zabici Przez Voldemorta w 1943 roku * Tom Riddle Sr - ojciec * Thomas Riddle - dziadek * Mary Riddle - babcia Zobacz też * Dom Riddle'ów * Pierścień Marvolo Gaunta * Czystość krwi Występowanie * ''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) '' * ''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) Przypisy Morderstwa w Little Hangleton Kategoria:Wydarzenia en:Murder of the Riddle family es:Asesinato de la familia Ryddle